


【深海】啪一次系列

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529





	1. Chapter 1

自制力。面对任何诱惑都能巍然不动，保持特工的绝对冷静和忠诚，不论是金钱亦或是肉欲。  
对钱的渴望尚能控制，可对身体欲望的掌控有时候却不那么容易。  
为了将特工因色欲而叛变的可能减少到最小，凡是进过特训营的人，不论男女，出来后都跟被阉了差不多。他们很难被激起自身的欲望，原因就在于他们都曾被关在暗室里，一丝不挂的被绑在刑架上，教官用各种方法挑起他们身体的欲望，又束缚他们不让他们得到释放。  
只要他们起了反应，得到的永远都会是毒打，冰水和电击。  
惨无人道的特训，从暗室出来的人眼神都是呆滞的，很长时间才能恢复正常。  
“别太过分了！”唐山海大步跨过来蹲在陈深身边阴沉道。  
陈深竖起一个手指摇了摇。  
“你信不信我现在就杀了你！”  
“你不会杀我，除非你想今天就跟徐碧城死在一起。”陈深坐起身，又摸了一根烟点上。“你还有任务，为了你的党国。”他夹着烟在唐山海耳边轻轻说了句。  
唐山海睁大眼，忽然他笑了。转过脸来，孤傲的眼睛里第一次映出陈深的影子。  
他也轻声道：“那还请教官教教我，什么是自制力。”  
陈深抬起手用拇指暧昧的摩擦唐山海的嘴角，他起身走到自己的办公桌后坐下，抬起手腕看了时间。  
“还有一个小时就下班了，努力啊。”  
唐山海瞟了眼窗户。陈深一贯只开一扇窗，然后拉起薄纱窗帘。外面根本就看不清办公室里发生了什么。  
他站起来，从小所受的教养和在国外接受的高等教育让他看起来温文而又从容不迫。  
黑亮的皮鞋踩在地板上，发出很细微的声响。长腿迈着不大不小的步子走到陈深身前。陈深微微仰头看着唐山海，嘴角仍带着笑，后者正波澜不惊的俯视着他。接着唐山海缓缓蹲下身，屈膝跪在陈深膝前。  
他伸出手，双手手指纤长好看，手掌很薄。握过笔杆同时拿过枪的手带着些许轻颤，手指解开陈深西裤的皮带，拉下拉链，黑色的里裤盖着鼓鼓的一包隆起来。  
唐山海浓密的睫毛颤了颤，他缓缓低下头，丰润的双唇贴着鼓起的那里，透着薄薄的布料，他感受到灼热的温度。  
陈深叉着腿，一只手支着一边脸好整以暇的看着唐山海。  
那认真审视的眼神，仿佛他又回到了青浦特训的时代，他还是那个严厉又不乏人情味的教官。  
张开嘴，柔软的舌头在黑色布料上留下濡湿的痕迹。唐山海一边隔着布料轻舔着陈深下身的隆起，一边用手指勾住里裤边缘往下拉。  
早就肿胀挺立的柱体失去了里裤的束缚跳出来，完整的呈现在唐山海眼前。他抿着唇，一只手握住深红的肉棒，张嘴含住圆润的柱头，灵活的舌头卷去挂在马眼的液体。一股腥味立刻在嘴里蔓延。  
他含着柱头，用舌头安抚着，带着枪茧的手掌缓缓在棒身上撸动，手掌下肉棒的青筋正在突突直跳。  
陈深此时忽然道：“忘了告诉你，我是黄埔出身，课程里可没有自制力这一项。”  
唐山海身体一顿，没听到般继续手上的动作。纤长的手指抚过两颗囊袋，舌头舔过粗大的棒身，陈深看到自己的东西触到了唐山海浓密纤长的睫毛。唐山海闭着眼，眼帘一直在颤动，淡漠的脸上没有一点情欲的潮红。  
他一点一点的在肉棒上吻着，对待它就像是对待珍宝。舌尖扫过一根根明显的青筋，他将肉棒含在口中，模仿着性交的动作让肉棒一点点侵入自己的口腔。  
他的口腔炙热，喉咙接触到龟头，不断用吞咽的动作用娇嫩的咽喉按压着敏感的柱头，他清楚的感觉到嘴里的东西又胀大了一圈。  
唐山海想笑，可被肉棒挣开的嘴让他呼吸都困难更别说笑了。  
温热鼻息轻柔的打在露在外面的棒身上，唐山海的眼角带着一抹嫣红。陈深缓缓坐直身体，撑着脸的手已经不自觉的放在唐山海的头上。  
修长的手指插入浓密的发间，他现在只想按住唐山海然后狠狠操破他的喉咙。  
一只手扯开唐山海扣的好好的衣领，他将他的西服连着纯白的衬衫一齐拉下肩头。圆润消瘦的肩，能看到几道极淡的伤痕。这都是唐山海为他的党国出生入死的证明，他能从一个普通的少尉特工一步一步坐到上校的位置，足以证明他的能力和忠诚。  
让唐山海这种人牺牲来当汉奸，可惜了。  
他应该坐在办公室里运筹帷幄，而不是现在跪在他面前，衣衫不整的给他咬。  
但陈深不得不承认，他很享受。他流连花丛，常常与舞女为伴。可他从不碰她们。他被组织丢在上海这座孤岛上两年。两年了无音讯，他甚至在想组织可能已经忘了他的存在。  
可他不敢忘记自己的使命，所以他不敢喝酒，只能靠格瓦斯来保持自己有一个清醒的头脑。他不敢跟舞女睡，怕自己一滚进温柔乡就一不小心说了些不该说的话。  
他压抑自己的欲望，直到今日才得到舒缓。  
所以他抓住唐山海的头发，下身自动在唐山海嘴里进出抽插。如果可以，他更想完全扒开唐山海的衣服，将他摁在自己身下操他下面的嘴。  
“唔……”唐山海微微皱眉，陈深粗暴的动作将他的舌头磨得都麻了，喉咙疼痛一阵反胃干呕的感觉不断涌上来。  
他的膝盖跪在坚硬的地面上，身体随着陈深的动作晃动，膝盖骨被碾的痛的他以为自己的骨头是不是裂开了。  
嘴里的肉棒开始一跳一跳的，他模糊的看见陈深浑身颤抖起来，他的一只手被陈深紧紧拉住，按在脑后的手用力将他往陈深的下体按去。灼热的肉棒，龟头抖动着在他嘴里射出浓浓的精液。  
“呕……”按在脑后的力道瞬间松开。他听见陈深释放过后的喘息，他捂着自己的脖子剧烈的咳嗽起来，想把喉咙里嘴里的东西吐出来。  
一只手捏住他的下巴将他的头抬起来，让他把留在嘴里的精液全部吞进胃里。  
一道白液顺着嘴角流下来，唐山海抬起眼看陈深，正好陈深也在看他。  
陈深将唐山海拉起来让他坐在椅子上，自己替他整理好衣物，顺便精致凸起的锁骨上留下一个深深的牙印。  
“下班时间到了。”陈深用手帕把唐山海嘴角的精液擦掉。  
“我走了。”唐山海站起来，声音嘶哑，喉咙痛的几乎说不出话。  
陈深一把抱住他，一只手伸向唐山海胯间。那里的东西软趴趴的垂在那，没有一点反应。  
“我看过你的资料，你果然是一个优秀的谍报人员。”陈深道。  
唐山海回到自己的办公室，见徐碧城已经坐在里面在等他了。  
“你去哪了？”徐碧城问。  
“有事出去了一趟。”他拿起自己的公文包打开门，等徐碧城先走出去。  
经过他身边时，徐碧城注意到他红肿的唇和微微汗湿的发。  
于是问：“你怎么了，是不是哪里不舒服？你嗓子都快哑了。”  
唐山海摇摇头。  
徐碧城不再追问，她挎上唐山海的手臂，两个人顶着行动处众人羡慕的目光走出去。  
陈深跟他们在行动处的大门口相遇。徐碧城在愣住后照样控制不住自己的感情慌乱躲闪着移开眼，而陈深则微笑着看着唐山海。  
“唐队长、唐太太，明天见。”他侧身让开道。  
“明天见。”徐碧城低着头，没看到陈深与唐山海眼神瞬间对视时的交锋。  
End.


	2. 焉知非福

陈深吮吸着唐山海的舌头，明显感觉到唐山海身体瞬间的僵硬。

病房的窗户半开着，窗帘没完全拉严，病房外还守着阿达阿庆。稍大一点的声响在这个静谧的夜晚，屋内屋外的人都能听得一清二楚。没有人愿意被人破门而入，再看到自己被男人压在身下的难堪形容。

唐山海这样高傲的人更不想。可他却温顺的躺着，任由陈深上下动作。西装纽扣被一颗一颗解开扯下来扔在椅子上，接下来是西装马甲。陈深在解他衬衫时特意将动作放的很慢，他似乎很喜欢看到随着唐山海的呼吸起伏着精致的锁骨慢慢从纯白的衬衫里露出来景色。

陈深轻咬着唐山海的下巴，舌尖从下巴开始扫过纤长的颈部，鼻腔里闻到的古龙水味道越来越浓。陈深的身体滚烫如火，呼吸逐渐粗重起来。他找到唐山海锁骨上自己之前咬过留牙印的地方，再一次咬下去，那个地方都渗出血丝来了。扎着输液管的手限制了陈深的行动，被他一把扯了下来，针头垂在那里晃悠地滴着药水，看起来楚楚可怜。  
一只手把解开的衬衫拨到两边，低下头含住胸前嫩红的果实，另一颗用手指轻捻着。他用坚硬的下体不断触碰着唐山海的下身，意图明显。陈深用舌头挑逗着渐渐充血的乳头，耳中听到的始终是唐山海平缓的呼吸。

“你……没感觉？”陈深问了一句。话一出口他就觉得自己像个傻子。

“老师，你难道忘了 ？”唐山海侧过头在陈深耳边轻声道：“我可是从那个房间里走出来的人。”

陈深明白唐山海指的是什么，心中生出密密麻麻的疼痛，他突然很想把唐山海紧紧抱在怀里抚着他的背安慰他。

唐山海不会轻易动情欲，更准确的来说是他已经完全与这个东西隔绝。陈深的动作只会让他在脑中不断回忆起那段阴暗的过往，就如同是可怕的梦魇紧紧锁住他。

陈深知道自己过分了，他拿徐碧城威胁过唐山海，用的就是跟那个房间有关的借口。作为青浦特训营曾经的教官之一的他自然明白那个房间是多么的残酷。

有不少的军统精英就是在那个房间里被彻底消磨了意志，出来忍受不了身体精神上的摧残疯了，自裁身亡。

从那里面活下来的人，就算不说，可他们自己也明白他们已经变成了一个残废，不是身体而是来自心灵。

为了让完成的每一项任务都万无一失，必须从精神上就剔除人的欲念。

在青浦，只有前五期的学员被强制要求在毕业时进行在那个房间里的考核，后来因死亡率太高就被上头废止，档案全部封存。

不然，同是青浦特训出身的徐碧城是无论如何也熬不过那一关。

“那只是个噩梦，你醒了，已经好了。”陈深轻吻着唐山海的额头，低声道：“老师在你身边，你只需要自己去感受……”他的手在唐山海的腹部游移，修长的手指将唐山海的西裤拉了下来。

“没有人再会去伤害你，不会有人……”压低的嗓音带着蛊惑，陈深用舌头舔着唐山海的耳廓，温热的手掌已经放在唐山海光裸的大腿上。

那个房间里的东西似乎真的离他越来越远了，唐山海只感觉到自己的身体慢慢热了起来。那个在耳边不断安抚他的人抓住他的手，炙热的嘴唇如烙铁一般用他的胸口一路向下滑过，他感觉到有人在轻舔他的大腿内侧，那个敏感的地方带起的酥麻感令唐山海浑身颤抖。一双手在不断抚摸着他的腿，细致的动作仿佛是在抚摸一件难得的艺术品。

陈深在日本留学时曾去过一个同学的家里，那个同学家开了一间画廊，里面展出了很多欧洲来的雕塑。他至今仍清晰的记得，那些大理石雕塑在灯光下胴体流转着莹润的色泽。饱满含着力量的躯体，挺拔的脊背，大腿紧致优美的线条，不像东方的含蓄，一丝不挂的身体散发出人体的自然之美。

陈深第一次见到那些雕塑，惊讶的半天说不出话，第一次深刻的感受到原来美还能这样体现。

他从日本带过西洋画回来，结果被他父亲看到，叱责他尽看些不知廉耻的东西给他烧了个一干二净。

从那之后陈深就再也没看过，直到今夜，在这间单人病房里再次得见。

活生生的肉体，比画上更清晰，比冰冷的大理石塑像更鲜活生动。

他终于看到唐山海脱去西装，全身赤裸的样子。无论是上体还是下肢，还是两腿中间静静沉睡的男性象征都是那么的美。陈深深吸一口气，额上的一滴汗落在唐山海的脸上。

唐山海静静的看着他，漆黑的眸子幽深如古井，可陈深却觉得自己的灵魂似乎已经被吸了进去。他脱去自己的病号服，覆上唐山海的身体，后背坚实的肌肉因为身体的力道突显出来。

陈深不再刻意轻薄的去逗弄唐山海，相反是在顶礼膜拜。他的吻重新带着虔诚吻过唐山海身体的每一处。

手掌沿着胯部的人鱼线滑过，陈深亲吻着唐山海平坦的腹部，一手握住唐山海双腿间已经微热的性器缓缓搓动。

“唔……”唐山海呜咽了一声又立时将呻吟压抑在口中。

外面还有人，病房里发生的一切都极其小声。

陈深信徒一般炙热的双唇扫过唐山海修长的双腿，从大腿根部一直到饱满的脚背。唐山海的脚和他的手一样好看，脚趾因为体内不断升腾的快感向内蜷缩着，脚背绷紧。

陈深的素描画的很好，要是现在身边有纸笔的话，他一定会把这样的唐山海画下来，哪怕是被唐山海用枪指着头他也不会停笔。唐山海是一个不适合穿衣服的人。陈深心里想着，手一边伸向柜子上放的消炎药膏，本来是给他治擦伤用的，如今又有了新的用途。

他让唐山海转过身跪趴在床上，那具完美的躯体像一只慵懒的猫一样弓着背，鲜明的脊柱线延伸下来隐入两股之间。陈深分开雪白的双股，一根手指带着药膏摸着肉穴的褶皱刺了进去。紧致的肉穴不断收缩着想要将异物排出去，唐山海咬着唇不要自己呻吟出声，弓起的背一下塌下来，性感诱人的脊柱沟让陈深下体一下充血，只想用自己的东西狠狠刺穿唐山海的身体，然后看他在自己身下呻吟扭动着，想要挣脱却又被牢牢钉在肉棒上的凄楚样子。

深吸一口气，陈深压下心中的欲火，用手指在肉穴里按压着扩张寻找那一点。敏感的身体在空气中轻颤，唐山海感觉到伸到体内的手指从一根变成了三根，原本的按压换成了抽插，不断在内壁上进出摩擦，高热的内壁将药膏融化成了水，内壁渐渐分泌出肠液来润滑身体。耳边只听见淫糜的水渍声越来越响，插在体内的手指忽然全部退了出来，有一双手紧紧箍住他的腰身，还在不断收缩的穴口抵到一个滚烫巨大的东西。

唐山海自然明白那是什么，无法想象那个东西进到体内会是什么模样，他猛然回头：“不……！”剩下的话全部破碎在喉咙里。粗大的肉棒不容置疑的挺进了身体，不给一丝喘息的机会直插到底。龟头碾过软肉，一股奇异的快感瞬间直窜头顶。身体被撕裂的疼痛在肉棒安抚性的摩擦中缓缓消失，就连因疼痛缩成一团的性器也渐渐重新硬了起来。

唐山海开始感受到从交合处生起一种麻痒感，好像是有无数的蚂蚁在啃噬他的身体。下身好胀，却得不到满足，那个插在体内的东西就停在那里不动。他伸出手抓着陈深捏住他腰侧的一只手，哑声道：“动啊……”

“啊？你说什么？”陈深故意问他。

“让你动……”唐山海难耐的仰起纤长的脖颈，脸上的汗水大滴滑下。

“大声点，我还是听不清。”陈深知道唐山海不可能大声说，况且病房里这么静，他们再小声其实也听得见。

“你到底行不行！”唐山海皱着眉，撑住身体的双膝都在打颤。体内瘙痒的感觉越来越明显，陈深明明忍的也辛苦却还要逗他。

这句话成功起了效果。任何一个男人都无法忍受被人怀疑那方面不行。

陈深被气笑了，他明明看唐山海痛狠了，温柔一点居然还让人怀疑了能力。

“我到底行不行，你试试不就知道了。”边说着就大开大合起来。肉棒退到穴口再狠狠顶进去，病床狭窄，有几次唐山海差点被顶下去接着又被陈深大手一挥捞回来再直直坐到笔直的肉棒上。

病床被躺在上面的人弄得吱呀作响。陈深看到唐山海双手紧抓着床单，手背上暴起一条条青筋。他听见唐山海压抑的呻吟，那种不希望人发现又被身后的动作撞的不得不发出声的矛盾勾的让陈深更加欲望高涨。

湿润紧致的肉壁紧紧包裹住他的东西，每当他插进去时固执的阻挡，被破开后极不情愿的接纳，再到他要离开后不舍的挽留。唐山海的身体如他的人一样，口是心非。

“唔唔……嗯啊……嗯……”喉间不断溢出破碎的呻吟。听到陈深耳里成了莫大的鼓励，他知道唐山海一定很快活。压抑多年的欲望一夕之间被完全掏出来释放，他将人转过身来一把抱起来，自己换了姿势靠在床头，让唐山海叉开两条长腿坐到他身上。

那根火热的楔子因为体位的关系进的更深了，唐山海只觉得腰部酸软加剧，如果不是靠着陈深他一定会倒下去。

陈深看到唐山海完全汗湿的发，清明的双眼朦胧的罩着一层水汽，微张着口嫩红的舌尖稍稍探了出来。他吻上去，含住唐山海的舌尖吮吸他口中的津液。

“陈……嗯……陈深……”耳边有人在喊他的名字。

陈深惊讶的睁大眼，唐山海趴在他颈侧，无意识的喊着他的名字。

一股由身到心的满足感油然而生，陈深的眼眶瞬间红了。

从来没有人这样叫过他的名字，能够让他的灵魂都颤抖着，感动着。

“山海……”陈深侧过头也在唐山海耳边轻轻唤着。“我第一次离你这么近……”感觉到唐山海环住他脖子的手一下用力抱紧他，头猛地向后一仰，发丝上的汗水在空中滑过一道优美的弧度。

唐山海的身体在剧烈颤抖中射了出来，溅的两人的腹部湿漉一片。内壁不断绞紧。他摇着头，陈深的动作越来越快，越来越狠。他快要被刺穿了，呼吸困难的像是被卷进深海里。

有人救了他，用嘴渡给他氧气，带着他脱离窘困的境地。不断收缩痉挛的内壁迎来一阵滚烫的浇灌，唐山海失神地看着雪白的天花板，呻吟声被陈深尽数吞进口中。

他好像死了一次，然后又活了，彻底释放的身体软成了一团。

体内的东西依依不舍的退了出去，被操开的穴口一时难已合上，精液顺着大腿内侧滑下来，显得情色无比。

躺在他身边的人紧紧抱住他在痴痴的笑，唐山海怔怔的盯着天花板平复呼吸，陈深不安分的往他耳里吹气。

“想什么呢？”陈深问。

“想下次怎么杀你。”唐山海随口答道。

陈深闻言哭丧着脸道：“还要我死啊，今天这爆炸都要我半条命了。”

唐山海转头看了陈深一眼，不说话。陈深无辜的眨眨眼，末了无可奈何的叹了口气道：“我想了，唐队长你想杀就继续来杀好了，只是这利息还是要收的。”

End


	3. 发作的瘾君子

他可以和唐山海在夜里做很多事。陈深喜欢只开半扇窗户，拉一半窗帘。月光可以从那半扇窗户照进来洒在唐山海的弓起的背上。

陈深可以看着唐山海让月光映的发亮的背脊，修长的手指暧昧的滑过脊椎线，然后低头用牙齿在上面留下一个个红痕。他可以很清楚的看到唐山海满是潮红的脸，能够看到他眼里深埋的情欲，他会认真专注的记下唐山海的每一个表情，然后狠狠的欺负他。他会一根一根扳开唐山海捂住嘴的纤长手指，接着低笑着在他耳边提醒他这座公寓里还有两个女人在熟睡着。

唐山海一定会狠狠瞪他，恨不得立马用枪打穿他的肺，在威胁还没说出口前就被陈深有力的撞击给全部打碎。

他会按住唐山海不断颤抖的身子，就像按住一尾脱了水的鱼，然后将自己的东西射给他。

唐山海会被他烫的全身蜷缩起来，胸膛剧烈起伏喘着气一副魂飞九天的模样，在好不容易还魂后还没说一句话就又被他压下去继续他们刚才做的事。

陈深不用再担心自己沉溺欲海时会说些不该说的话，也不用随时绷紧已经快要断掉的神经。而这一切，都是唐山海能够给他的。

唐山海小口品着葡萄酒，锅里炖的东西还要等一会才出锅，饭厅里两个聊的投机的女人已经上了楼去交流她们新发现的东西。

陈深一动不动的靠着水槽站着，垂着眼帘不知道在想些什么。

唐山海放下酒杯时，衬衫袖子上的袖扣不小心碰到了酒瓶发出了很轻的一声碰撞声。陈深立时抬起头，双眼直直的盯着唐山海。

唐山海在陈深的眼睛里看到熟悉的东西。

燃烧着占有欲的眼神迷人而危险，俊逸的面庞上带着春风一样和煦的笑，黑眸里深不见底。

背抵着粗糙的墙面，放在腰上的手用力的将唐山海压向抱着他的那个人。两个人的呼吸纠缠到一起，陈深的脸在眼前渐渐放大，唐山海将头扭向一边。厨房和饭厅只隔着一层玻璃，耳边能听到楼上两个女人的谈论声，时不时还有高跟鞋摩擦地面的声音，不知道她们什么时候就会下来。

意识到唐山海不情愿，陈深抬手捏住他的下巴将他的头扭过来，炙热的双唇直接覆上去，舌头撬开牙关窜进去品尝到一股葡萄酒的味道。

他想要唐山海，现在就想要，从他出院到现在整整一个月，他这个瘾君子就快被憋的发疯了，尤其是在他刚才想了那么多过后，他更觉得自己的身体马上就要爆炸了。

鞋跟磕着楼梯，每一声都很清晰，陈深已经扯下了唐山海的领带，自己身上穿的黑色衬衫纽扣也开到只剩下最后两颗。

“陈深，吃完饭我们去看电影好不好，叫上唐先生和唐太太一起？”人未到声先至，陈深猛地抽开身深吸一口气，修长的手指还在抖着扣上纽扣。

掬了一捧冷水洗了脸，陈深一抹脸上的水，走到灶前揭开锅盖，一股香味扑鼻而来。

一股挫败感笼罩了陈森整个人。“我要是死的话一定是被憋死的！”他道。

唐山海已经把自己整理的如平时一样一丝不苟，此时正拿着餐具向饭厅走。他闻言勾起嘴角带点看好戏的意味。

“啊？陈深你在说什么啊？”李小男没听清，好奇的问。

“没什么……”陈深顿了顿，话锋一转道：“我是说这菜做的这么香，唐队长厨艺这么好，如此贤惠，当可嫁了。”

正在摆放餐具的唐山海手一顿，废了好大力气才没把手里的碗扔到陈深头上。

End


	4. 饕餮之食 下

唐山海盯着他看了几秒，忽然低下头，丰润的双唇盖住他翘起的嘴角。陈深嘶了一声，唐山海亲他还不忘张嘴用牙咬了他一下。嘴一定被咬破了，明天还得想借口该怎么掩饰过去。  
陈深有些头痛，唐山海的唇已经沿着陈深的下巴一路滑到脖子。他似乎还记得不能在脖子上留吻痕的约定，毕竟就算扣上衬衫最上面的一颗扣子也遮不了上面那么多痕迹。

他丰润的唇一路缓缓撩过陈深的衬衫，按住陈深双眼的手松了力道，纤长的手指放上陈深的皮带。

灵活的双手解开皮带，手指勾着里裤拉了下来。陈深早就被唐山海刚才一系列动作撩的半勃，此时敏感的龟头被含进温暖的口腔直接让他浑身一个激灵，一股电流直冲脑仁让他不管不顾只想在那人的口中放肆，可明显的不寻常让陈深冷静下来。

唐山海不常给他咬，就算陈深再忍不住最多只会用他那双好看的手帮陈深解决，除了他们之间第一次交锋时陈深逼着唐山海给他吸，他已经很久没有体会过这种奇异滋味了。

“你怎么了？要不我替你弄死苏三省出气。”故意这样说，丝毫不掩饰自己对苏三省的敌意。苏三省对唐山海的毫不掩饰的窥伺让陈深感觉自己的糖果被抢了，令他非常恼火。陈深捧住唐山海的头，阻止他继续深喉的动作，即使这样会让他胀痛的下身无法及时得到舒缓。

唐山海冷笑一声，抬起头露出那双平静藏着孤傲的眼睛。低沉的声音带着无法忽视的引诱，“少废话，你萎了？”

“你热情的不正常，我怕了。”陈深为难的捂额，连唐山海怀疑他能力的话都忍了。

“哼。”又是一声冷哼，唐山海一只手握上陈深下身直挺挺的那根又粗又大的东西，食指指肚有一下没一下的擦过不断冒着液体的马眼。

他眉眼含笑，显而易见的挑衅。“不能用了，干脆捏断好了。”说着手下缓缓使力。

陈深被捏的痛，额上冒起青筋。“行了！”他低喝了一声，捏住唐山海的下巴亲了上去，湿热的口腔里还有他的味道，他搅着唐山海的舌头，一手握住唐山海的手带着他在自己的肉棒上滑动起来。

带着薄茧的手掌几乎包不住粗大的肉棍，陈深轻咬着唐山海耳后的软肉一边喃声蛊惑道：“小妖精竟然勾引我，不怕待会叫的太大声把楼下的人引上来？”

唐山海一只手扶在陈深英俊的脸侧，微仰着头轻阖着眼。他喘息道：“陈队长，你未免也太高看你自己了。”

陈深噗哧一声，把脸埋在唐山海颈窝低声的笑，浑身抖成一团。他猛地一个转身将唐山海压在床尾，唐山海整个身体除了头靠在床沿，背部悬空，下半身全部紧紧贴在地板上。陈深半跪着，柱头堵在唐山海的唇上让他自己乖乖含进去。

“看来让唐队长小看了，放心……”陈深垂下眼盯着唐山海伸出嫩红的舌尖一下一下舔着龟头，又裹进去缩着喉咙挤按着。

他竭力制住体内一股股往外冒的邪火，将抖动的肉棒从唐山海嘴里抽了出来，下身鼓鼓的囊袋不断紧缩，一股浓稠的白浊液体从肉棒前端射出来尽数喷到了唐山海那张面无表情的脸上。

浓密纤长的睫毛挂着精液，随着唐山海眨眼的动作滴了下来。有几道白浊顺着脸部轮廓下巴流到脖子，再顺着脖颈下滑到胸口。陈深把唐山海拉上了床，用手指刮了他嘴周围的精液再伸进他的口中让他舔干净。

“陈某会操到你哭都哭不出来！”陈深终于补充完这句话，拍拍唐山海让他半卧在床上。

“老是让我爽，怪过意不去的。”陈深惭愧道：“这次换我来吧。”用手拉开唐山海修长的双腿，扳开他雪白的双股，探出舌尖轻舔了紧闭的穴口。

“唐队长，我想吃你下面。”

【六】

柔软的舌尖从穴口伸进，唐山海只觉得有一条滑腻的舌头扭着钻进自己的体内。那条舌很灵活，不断四处顶弄着敏感的内壁慢慢接近那处软肉，唾液润滑着甬道，腰部的敏感点也在十指下跳着舞，唐山海轻颤着，双腿不由自主的往内收夹住陈深的头。

一只手阻止了他，修剪整齐的指甲捻着娇大腿内部娇嫩的肉，让唐山海又痛又痒。他仰起头，牙齿咬住下唇发出一声幼猫似的轻吟，一只手伸直撑在床面手指紧扣住，手背上冒起的青筋看起来带着一股野性的美。

干燥的后穴越来越湿，敏感的身体肠内自动分泌出滑腻的液体，舌尖尝到了肠液，陈深缓缓退了出来用舌舔着嘴笑。

“才这么点就受不了了。”他偏过头用脸颊摩擦着唐山海的脸，跟他一样脸上沾上了自己的东西。

抬手摸到唐山海已经硬起来的前面，深感这段时间几乎每晚缠绵的效果还是有的。

长得这么俊的一个男的，真废了才可惜了。陈深转而又有点阴暗的想，可他能被自己操的失禁般不断流出水，也不错。

再次虔诚的吻遍唐山海的腿，这是他每次进入前必会做的动作，好像是一种无意义的祷告，又像是在留下纪念。

架起那双修长笔直的腿，他扶着自己坚硬的肉棒破开不断向内收缩的穴口顶进去，唐山海抬起一只手搭在眼睛上，下一刻却惊叫出声。

他不知道陈深居然会这么狠，如打桩一般狠狠冲进来。他感觉自己一下子就被钉在一根火烫的楔子上，身体禁不住想要蜷缩起来。

陈深撑在他头两侧，下身凶狠有力的撞击进攻，唐山海的手抓不住揉皱的被单。他不断小声呜咽着，紧闭着眼，下唇被自己咬的全是齿痕。

“啊嗯……嗯……”柔软的腰在激烈的动作下向上抬起，纤长的手指掰住陈深的肩。“陈深……轻、轻点……唔……轻点……”

“唐队长，陈某萎了吗？”陈深闻言咬着唐山海的耳朵喃呢问。

与他缠绵的情态来看，紧密交叠的肉体下不断吱呀作响的木床看起来更有说服力。唐山海睁开眼，双眼迷离的蒙了一层水汽，他看到陈深不断往下滴汗的脸，眼睛里是灼烧的欲火。

唐山海整个身体热的都快要烧起来了，两人下身相连的那里温度越来越高，已被操弄得熟烂的肉穴，粗大的肉棒每一次抽出都会能看到嫩红的肠肉，陈深晃动着腰，柱头不断在穴内抵着那处软肉碾磨。

唐山海的身体彻底软了下来，瘦削紧致的腰瘫在柔软的棉被上，一双长腿圈在陈深腰上几乎挂不住。

“哼……有……没……没有……”唐山海不断摇着头，破碎在喉中的音节再也忍不住，一声长吟腻满了狭小的阁楼。

“陈深……啊啊……陈队长……唔……不要再……”他抬起手攀住陈深的肩，一句话被陈深撞的碎成千段。

“放了我吧……嗯……我会死的……你不要再……”

“你不会死…不会死……”陈深在他耳边柔声安慰。

唐山海根本就不信。他快要被烧尽了，连灰烬都不剩，陈深把他抱了起来圈在怀里，他全身唯一的着力点就在体内的那根粗大楔子上。

“我会死的……”他一定会被陈深做死的。唐山海说话的语调都在抖，聚在眼里的生理盐水缓缓落了下来顺着精致的轮廓滑下来滴到陈深肩上。

陈深不再说话，只用手抚摸着唐山海光滑的背脊，手指划过突起的肩胛骨，再顺着脊椎滑下来没入双股之间。

痉挛的内壁迎来滚烫热液的冲刷，唐山海张口狠狠咬上陈深的肩，血腥味霎时溢满整个口腔。

肉棒从操到松软的肉穴里退出来，白液顺着大腿紧致的线条流出来。陈深从床下捡起自己的衬衫简单的擦拭了两人的身体，躺在唐山海身边揽住他的腰。唐山海稍稍动了动麻木的暂时合不上的双腿，感觉到腰上的力道一下收紧，便也不再动了。

两个人都没有说话，额头与额头相触，睁着眼互相看着对方的脸渐渐闭上眼熟睡过去。

早上，敲门的声音一声比一声响。陈深极不情愿的睁开眼，模糊的视线瞧见门已经开了一个缝，心里立时一惊，一手拉过棉被紧紧盖在自己和唐山海身上，一手把唐山海按在自己胸前用被子紧紧盖住。

“陈深你在干什么啊？叫了你那么久都不开门。”李小男推门进来，就见陈深一脸警惕的盯着她。

“谁让你进来的，一个女孩子家家随便进单身男人的房间不觉得不妥吗？”

面对陈深责怪，李小男很委屈。“我明明叫你开门了……”她低下头嘟囔着，眼睛瞥见满地凌乱的衣物。

“我就是开门你也不能随便进来，我裸睡让你看光了怎么办，快出去！”

“喂！”李小男叉起腰，显然是被陈深刚刚那句话气到了。

“快出去我要起床了！”陈深又把被子往上拉了拉。

看到陈深眼里不容拒绝的意思，李小男把要说的话咽了下去，点了点头委屈的关上门下了楼。

臭陈深一点也不懂女孩子的心，还是唐太太命好，能嫁给那么疼爱她的唐先生。

房门内，陈深缓缓掀开被子，唐山海已经醒了，似乎是神智还没清醒，乖乖把头埋在他怀里。

“醒了？”陈深柔声道，将吻印在唐山海唇上。“早安。”

End


	5. 当局者清

男人的欲火一旦被撩起来就很难灭下去，陈深混迹风月场所，忍不住才叫正常。为了消了监听器那边的戒虑，他不介意现场表演一场活春宫给毕忠良听。

话音刚过，陈深扯下唐山海的领带系在他的眼上，自己一只手穿过唐山海腿弯一使劲将人抱上了床。

唐山海浑身一怔，就要开口，一根手指轻轻放在唇上。

“有人听着！”唐山海侧头在唐山海耳边用只有两人听到的声音说道。

看到唐山海一口白牙将下唇咬的鲜血淋漓，陈深心疼的用拇指摸着他丰润的唇道：“别用力咬啊，看的我心都痛了。”低头吻上去，轻轻将血迹舔去，手指拉开两人身上的衬衫。只听到柔软的床发出一声响，陈深整个人覆了上去。

毕忠良举着监听器耳机的手一顿，他自然是知晓那声音代表何种意思。他早就怀疑陈深和唐山海是一伙的，他从来就没信过唐山海，陈深和唐山海关系走近后连带着他连对陈深的信任都少了几分。本来是想等着两人露出马脚，哪想等到竟然是这出。

突然一声拔高的吟哦从耳机里传出，毕忠良听到那边唐山海哽着泣音说痛，又是一阵晃动声，听起来倒像是有人从床上爬下来慌不择路的要逃跑然后被人一把抓住。

“唔！”唐山海闷哼出声，他被压在床沿，滚烫的柱体顶开收缩的穴口猛的插进来。真丝被撰在他手里，光滑的手臂上流的全是汗。陈深在他身上狂野的点火，两人交合的地方酥麻电流沿着尾椎往上窜到头顶再迅速蔓延到四肢百骸。

毕忠良放下耳机，坐进靠背椅中双手交握着捏紧，听到风声后发生的一幕幕在脑中清晰的回溯。

陈深和唐山海不像在做戏，先不论陈深，唐山海那个大家公子一旦记得今晚发生过什么，要不就便宜了陈深，自己吃哑巴亏，要不就只有做掉陈深私下报仇。

可不管哪一种可能，都不能说明陈深就是麻雀，唐山海就是熟地黄！

毕忠良喘着气，狠狠一捶桌子拉过电话打给守在楼下的刘二宝。

“处坐……”刘二宝一句话才刚说出两个字就被毕忠良打断。

“二宝，明早就把监听器拆了。”

“处坐，难道没一点收获？”

“有了还不如没有！”手指敲着桌面，毕忠良恨的牙痒痒。“小赤佬，玩的也太过了点！”扔在桌上的耳机还隐隐传来肉体碰撞在一起发出的淫糜水声，一句人声传出带着惊讶不信还有丝丝颤抖的恐惧。

“你是陈深！啊……不……”唐山海仰着脖子痛苦不堪道，一瞬间清明的神智让他此刻只想一头撞死过去。陈深咬着他的喉结，架起他的双腿用力挺进。

“唐队长，不是你拉着我不让我走的吗？还没下床就翻脸不认人了？”陈深被情欲染浸的嗓音隐隐透着冷酷。

“小婊子腰扭得这么起劲，还说不要？嗯？”刚一说完陈深的肩挨了一记猛踹，他捂着嘴才把痛呼压到喉咙里。

真没想到唐山海这么狠，陈深估摸着肩膀一定会痛个好几天了。

可戏还得继续演下去，隔壁还有人在听呢。

“嘴上说不要，手抱我抱的那么紧，嗯你下面那张嘴也好紧，夹的真爽。”陈深又加了一句，用手捞起唐山海已经软成一团的腰。

“别急，还有得乐呢。”陈深说着瞄了身后对着那面墙上的画像一样。

毕忠良一摔耳机，绕着房间踱了几圈拉开门走了出去。他此时倒没想他们谁是内奸了，今晚的事要是唐山海不怕丢脸告到了李默群那里，那毕忠良落得个纵容手下迷奸李主任外甥女婿的罪名，他首当其冲没好果子吃。

毕忠良恨铁不成钢骂道：“不争气的东西！”

【四】

第二天陈唐两人照常上班，陈深神清气爽心情不错，唐山海精神差点脸色也不怎么好看。毕忠良觉得奇怪的，他等了足足一个月都没消息传出，唐山海对陈深的态度倒是亲密和缓不少。毕忠良终是把陈深召来旁敲侧击一番，结果陈深一直装傻充楞转话题。

毕忠良也不和陈深兜圈子打太极了，直接了当道：“你不跟我说说你跟唐山海是什么关系？”

“什么什么关系啊？”陈深一耸肩，不明白。

“还装！”毕忠良咬牙切齿又不能提高音量，压着声音说：“你跟唐山海在华懋饭店过夜那晚发生的我都知道了！”

陈深先是一愣，过了好久才回说：“哦，老毕，原来你听墙角啊！”

“小赤佬别想蒙混过去！老老实实告诉我你跟唐山海究竟怎么就搭上了？”

陈深挠了挠脸，犹豫的不知该说什么好。“他啊？心理落差大呗，没来行动处之前徐碧城眼里只有他，来了行动处你又让我对徐碧城施美男计，头顶一片草原，你说他能不恨我吗？”

“恨你？”毕忠良让陈深给气笑了。“他跟你那样了还叫恨你？”

“老毕你就可劲笑话我吧，说来这还都怪你！”

“小赤佬怎么又怪起我来了？”毕忠良手一拍桌子气道。

陈深对毕忠良翻了白眼，手一伸开始要钱，一边盘算此一举又能诈多少油水出来。“不怪你怪谁？要不是你指示那群人车轮战把唐山海灌趴下，我能被他认成徐碧城？”

“稀里糊涂睡了他一晚，不过别说，那滋味就跟吸鸦片一样，上瘾。”陈深咂咂嘴道，还有点吃了肉点评的意味在里面。“看他平日把自己裹得严严实实，在床上又骚又浪，跟个妖精似的缠着我快把我榨干了。”

毕忠良哼笑一声，意味深长道：“你小子有点能耐啊，坐享齐人之福，勾引了唐山海老婆还把唐山海给睡了，有点意思。”

“这老毕你这个妻管严就不懂了吧。”陈深双臂搭在办公桌上神秘道：“男人其实跟女人一样，把他弄爽了自然心里就只有你了。”眼珠子一转就要给毕忠良讲讲他跟唐山海的床笫趣事，毕忠良让他立刻闭嘴打住滚蛋。

陈深耍赖，要不到钱就不滚，毕忠良认栽又拿了一大叠钞票给他。

“少拿去赌！”明知警告不管用还每次都说，偏偏刘兰芝老怨他不关心自家兄弟，毕忠良心里真是比窦娥还冤。

“不赌。”陈深点着钞票的数量，抽了一部分揣自己兜里。“这不光女人要哄，男人也要哄。给他买对袖扣，任我为所欲为。”他一勾嘴角，笑容颇为轻挑。

看他乐在其中一副很好玩的样子，毕忠良的心宽了些。心里那股猜疑不再像之前那样重的明显。也许陈深和唐山海除了床伴关系就真的再无其他。毕忠良在陈深走之前把他叫回来叮嘱道：“你既然有这个能耐，那就给我把唐山海抓紧点，别让他翻出了五指山。”

陈深点点头继而玩味的说：“老毕啊，你是让我把对付徐碧城的心思分一半去对付唐山海？”

“明知故问。”毕忠良道：“像唐山海这种人就是要放在眼皮子底下看起来，如若不然，恐成大患。”

陈深表面上被毕忠良突然阴沉的语气吓了一条，心里却是一阵好笑。毕忠良倒是无意中帮了他大忙。他和唐山海一直偷偷摸摸反而遭人怀疑，不如直接承认大大方方的让行动处的人听些消息好欲盖弥彰，一来再加上唐山海和柳美娜的关系作掩护，那对打探归零计划的真实性效率大大提高。

他们几个人的关系最好越乱越好，搅的人眼花缭乱，都看热闹去了，哪还管他们到底在打哪里的主意。

End


	6. 生不如死

【二】

陈深此时狂奔在苏州河岸上，借着堤上昏暗的路灯不断寻找着唐山海的身影。

行动处跟军统双方交火的时候陈深就藏在不远处盯着，他亲眼目睹了柳美娜中弹倒地，唐山海强忍悲痛用枪结束了她的生命。

在行动处的人赶来时应该已经有人通知了毕忠良，他应该会立马召集行动处所有人集合。苏三省为了找苏翠兰和李小男去了松江县。为了制造完美的不在场证明他必须立刻找到唐山海然后带他回国富门路。

不管是谁查他们都好，只要看到他和唐山海在一起，两个人的嫌疑就势必会洗清。

所幸唐山海身边还跟着陶大春，陈深很快找到了他们两个，陶大春先去了柳美娜家去把苏三省那两个手下的尸体搬走，陈深则开着一辆别克将人带回去。

离国富门路还有五个街口，陈深从后视镜看到一队行动队的人在朝国富门路赶。碧色外观的别克车在黑夜中很是惹眼，那是毕忠良的座驾，没想到毕忠良竟然会亲自来查他们两个。此时再回去无疑是去送死，一个冒险的想法冒出，陈深咬牙一拳捶在方向盘上。

陈深一打方向盘将车开进了一个僻静的胡同，周围静悄悄的一片安静。拉上车内所有的窗帘，他一脚从前方驾驶位跨到后排座位，脱下身上的夹克拉下领带，一叠声的让唐山海赶快把衣服脱了披上他的夹克。

“听着，不管你现在有没有兴致，我们必须马上做。”陈深的意思很明白，若是不做些什么掩人耳目的话他们一旦被找到就是百口莫辩。出去赌嫖的借口一定过不了关，两个身份特殊的人大晚上的躲在外面如果不是去做杀人放火的勾当就只能是另一种可能。更何况陈深和唐山海的关系处里流传不大但也有些风言风语，其中毕忠良当然最清楚。

唐山海的唇很冰很冷，他在水里泡了不短的时间，如今正值深秋夜晚水温很低，体温几乎全部被河水带走了。他的牙关打颤，陈深抱住他的头把舌头伸进他的口中勾住他的逗弄，一只手按摩着唐山海腰侧的敏感点让他绷直僵硬的身体彻底放松下来。

两个人缩在后排座椅上，唐山海的手放在陈深的背上隔着松散开的衬衫抓出一道道抓痕，他咬住唇，眼角不断落下晶莹的泪珠。此时的他沉浸在极度压抑的痛苦中，只有通过现下唯一的渠道将这足以毁灭他的强烈感情发泄掉才能从容应对过会就会找到他们两个的毕忠良。

陈深轻吻掉唐山海滑到脸上的泪，牙齿在纤长的脖颈上留下一个一个明显充血的牙印。他用手臂挑起唐山海的一条长腿，手指勾住他皮鞋上的鞋带将鞋连着黑色的袜子一同脱了下来。

温暖的手掌包裹热度尽失地脚掌，顺着光滑的脚背沿着熨烫妥帖的裤腿向上，他的手在唐山海的大腿内侧流连不去，隔着西裤戳着两股间私密的那处。解开皮带，陈深将唐山海的裤子退到双膝，自己曲起一条腿插入唐山海双腿间将他整个人罩在自己身下。

我第一次感觉做爱是在完成任务而不是在做自己爱做的事。陈深不忘抱怨一句，嘴上也没歇着继续在精致的锁骨上留下痕迹。

他们既然是在偷情就不要在乎温不温柔，快点进入正题才最要紧。行动处的狗鼻子很多，在住所那没堵到人估计很快就会找过来。

他就是要让毕忠良的疑心猜忌上升到最高点的时候给他当头浇一盆冷水。

所以当刘二宝打着手电透过没有完全拉严的窗帘看到车内旖旎的场景时当即愣在了原地。

半褪的棕色夹克和汗湿的衬衫下若隐若现的两片蝴蝶骨，衣服下面被撩了起来，一双手紧紧握住瘦削紧致的腰，凹下的腰线性感无比，两片挺翘的雪白臀瓣坐在被遮住人的胯上，隐约可见充血涨成紫红色的粗大肉棍在里面贪婪进出，被操弄人的身体不断颤抖，左手突然紧紧握住腰侧的手似乎是想将之扳开，修长骨节分明的手指，无名指上的婚戒在手电的聚光灯下格外刺眼，刘二宝立时倒吸一口气后退几步。

毕忠良一见刘二宝一副手见了鬼的表情，上前几步推开他一看，阴沉的脸色瞬时五颜六色的开了遍地。

捂住眼骂了一声娘，他一敲玻璃窗，车里正翻云覆雨的两个人一下怔住双双朝窗外看去。

陈深一脸好事被打扰的不耐和惊讶混合在一起看起来十分滑稽，唐山海的眼角还挂着欢愉中被逼出的生理盐水，潮红的脸一瞬间白了下去傻愣愣的睁着眼。

三个人大眼瞪小眼儿，披在唐山海肩头的夹克往下滑了半寸陈深眼疾手快的接住替他重新披好免得被第三个人看去了春光。

毕忠良尴尬的咳嗽一声，转过身又敲了一下玻璃示意他们两个快点完事。走远了几步站着让剩下的人通通退到二十米之外站好。

别克车继续轻微摇晃起来，耳边隐隐传来陈深释放时的闷哼和唐山海被热液冲刷时的小声尖叫。

陈深穿好衣服下车，衬衫还有一半没套进裤子里，领带没系扣子也扣错了。

“大晚上的你跑来这里来乱搞！”毕忠良气急败坏的指着陈深的鼻子骂。“我看你死在唐山海身上算了！”

“嘿老毕，你怎么知道我就想死他身上。”陈深本来还一脸惭愧，一听毕忠良这样将立马又不正经起来。

“小赤佬，赶快收拾好跟我去抓内鬼！”论观察敏锐刘二宝远远不及陈深，故而毕忠良再怎么怀疑自家兄弟关键时刻还是得找陈深去办事。

“……好。”陈深不舍的往回望，唐山海还在车上。他跟毕忠良商量着：“你看我怎么也得先回趟家换身衣服吧，山海行动不方便我要送他回去。”

毕忠良道：“色字头上一把刀，你总有一天会连自己怎么死的都不晓得！”

陈深嘿然一笑。“我啊，就想死在床上。”食指摸着下嘴皮，漆黑的眼里闪烁着不明的光。

【三】

“你确定要审讯唐山海？”陈深再一次确认，满心满眼的疑惑不解。“他昨晚可是一直和我在一起啊，哦跟你去查内鬼后的那段时间我就不得而知了。”

“那当然，他和柳美娜走的那么近，归零计划被盗一定跟他脱不了干系。”毕忠良停下脚步上下打量陈深一番，过了许久终于问：“你是不是真的……喜欢上唐山海了？”

陈深眨着眼用一种非常陌生的眼神看着毕忠良，半晌才点头。

坏了。一时间只想到这两个字。毕忠良一直担忧的事终于还是发生了，陈深假戏真做陷进去了。

“你到底是看上唐山海哪一点了，难道你跟他天天上床还上出感情来了？”毕忠良大为窝火，若唐山海是麻雀或者是熟地黄中的任何一个，那陈深会被策反的可能性可以达到百分之百。把一个定时炸弹放到自己边上，毕忠良想想就觉得后背一阵发冷。

“老毕，你跟嫂子在一起十五年，你能准确说你看上嫂子哪点了？”陈深不答反问。毕忠良被他堵得说不上话。陈深点点头自言自语：“我怎么知道，爱上就爱上了，我只知道我爱他，就这么简单。”

“那他要是就是内鬼的话，你该怎么办！”毕忠良说话的口气重了，他真想现在一枪毙了陈深。

“若他就是内鬼的话，我一定会保住你，然后和他一起死。”陈深毫不避讳毕忠良怀疑的眼神斩钉截铁道。

“希望你能记住你今天说的话。”

唐山海一进审讯室就看到毕忠良的目光刀子一般在他身上刮来刮去，仿佛是想要将他整个人刨开看里面到底长的是什么。

他接到陈深不动声色的眼神示意，非常冷静的将毕忠良所提的每一个布满陷阱刁钻的问题迎刃而解，并且他还在陈深说出“春宵一度”的时候装作不敢相信的转头看着陈深。

那被地下情人误会的委屈小模样，握紧拳头下一秒就要招呼到忘恩负义的陈深脸上。

他拍了桌子摔了椅子，脸气的通红死瞪着陈深，咬着牙说不出一个字。

毕忠良的枪口最终指向了唐山海身后的那个“军统”，唐山海面不改色的等着毕忠良开枪。枪声在耳边响起，子弹几乎是擦着唐山海的头发飞过去，唐山海笔直的坐着一动不动，陈深倒是吓得够呛伸出一只手放在他的手上握住。

毕忠良没看到唐山海露出哪怕一丁点异常，倒又一次见识了陈深对唐山海的感情有多深。他赔笑着握了唐山海的手说晚上要在华懋饭店请客吃饭赔罪，还邀请他一起去看看队内有没有什么新情况。

陈深蹭过来捏捏他的腰小声问：“还酸吗？”

唐山海白了陈深一眼，眼角余光看到倒在地上的“军统”胸口没有血迹。

【四】

敲门声响起时唐山海正在闭目养神，两日来发生的一系列事让他头脑混乱理不清头绪，他依然时不时的就会想起柳美娜临死前的情形以及对他说的每一句话。每一次回想就会加重他内心的负罪，自责几乎要将他笔直的背脊压弯。

来人得到许可后推开门，陈深倚在门边笑着问他：“我来找你喝杯茶。”

茶水的温度刚刚好，唐山海给两个人各自倒上一杯接着继续沉默着。他在面对熟人时通常很健谈，很少有冷场的时候，可现在沉闷的空气围着两个人久散不去。

陈深抿了抿嘴，从怀里拿出一条深蓝色的领带还给唐山海。“物归原主。”他道。

唐山海看到领带时才想起来这根柳美娜送他的领带落在了她家里，陈深陪毕忠良去勘察过柳美娜住的地方，一定是趁毕忠良不注意的时候偷偷把领带藏了起来。

“谢谢。”手指卷住领带的边，眼底汹涌着复杂的情绪。“我欠你不少了。”

“你若真的想还人情的话，不如把另外一份归零计划的情报交换给我。柳美娜很聪明，她交给我的其中一份不一定是真的，唐兄你知道归零计划在我手里却不过问，我是不是可以断定你那份才是真的，又或者我们两个的都是假的。”陈深分析完毕，淡笑着看向唐山海。

隔着一个小桌，坐在旁边的人眨了眨眼，嘴角勾勒出浅笑。“好。”顿了一下继续道：“不过我也有一个要求。”

“你要是这么快就想和我扯平的话，你以后会欠我的越来越多，你以为自己逃得掉吗？”陈深话里有话，他知道唐山海一定很明白。

“欠吧。”唐山海苦笑了一下，一句话两个字沧桑的好像已经过了几十年那么久。“欠得多也无所谓，还利息也无所谓，但我还是要说。”他落寞的语气让人听得心揪。

“说吧。”

“让我给柳美娜下葬。”唐山海认真的盯着陈深一字一句道。

有一刻陈深几乎听不到唐山海到底说了什么。他知道活人是争不过死人的，可他还是要问。“你真的爱上柳美娜了？”

唐山海站起身走到窗前看向窗外。“她那么好，是我辜负了她。”

陈深腾的一下站起身大步上前，扳住唐山海的肩想将他扯过来，哪知道唐山海根本不愿意，最后两个人就这样拉扯的厮打了起来。

没有任何章法，就是用蛮力把人死死压在墙上揍肚子。唐山海前一晚被陈深弄的腰酸背痛处了下风，最后被扭着手背在身后压在办公桌上。

“你看到她的感情，她爱你，那我呢？我等了这么久！”陈深质问，“唐山海，你要不是瞎子聋子的话早该明白我是真心对你的吧！”

“你真心对我把我推给她？”唐山海怒气反笑。

“我……”陈深一时语塞。

“陈深，我们只是互相利用的关系，充其量睡过几次解决各自需求，你难道还想有第三种关系，太可笑了。”

“……”

“太贪心的人会死的很快的。”

“那我好不容易有了人的生气，你又要把我推回去重新做鬼吗？”陈深问。松开钳制住唐山海的手让他转过身，陈深一边亲着唐山海的嘴角一边道：“我当了两年的行尸走肉，老天爷让我遇着你了，你说我会愿意松手吗？”

唐山海沉默，身体却不再挣扎任由陈深解开他的衣物，分开他的双腿把自己灼热的东西挺了进去。

陈深的动作很粗鲁，他似乎急切的想要证实唐山海不会离开，证明他是真的到死都不会松手。

指关节抵在光滑的玻璃上，上面汇聚了一小滩从唐山海下巴滴下的汗水。他咬牙忍住即将破口而出的呻吟。

“我杀了这世上唯一爱我的人。”声音里充满哽咽，他将双眼埋进臂弯里，热泪湿透了汗湿的皮肤。

“你错了。”陈深倾身抱住唐山海坐进椅子里，两个人因为体位关系一高一低，陈深微微仰头看着唐山海悲戚的脸。

“我爱你。”他喟叹着：“我此一生于你，遇难不弃，生死不离。”

两张唇贴在一起相互啃噬缠绵，这不是他们的第一个吻，却是第一次身体与灵魂的完整结合。

End


End file.
